Kira Wins
by Decadent Lover
Summary: Light wins as Kira and keeps L alive. If only the detective were more appreciative and cooperative, things would be so much easier! L/Light AU


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, or make any money from writing this.

**A/N:** Another Death Note Kink Meme Prompt from LiveJournal - L/Light, with Light being the one in charge. Also contains voyeurism.

Rated Mature for sexual content. Please no underage readers. Thank you.

.

.

* * *

L sulked terribly after Light won. He hid under the covers and only accepted a few plates of cookies and ice cream at a time. His sighs could be heard throughout the room as he languidly picked at his food and glared at Light through sleep-deprived eyes.

Light was far too pleased about becoming god of the new world to give a shit at first. Let L sulk all he wanted; it wouldn't change anything. L had been biding his time before, trying to distract Light in hopes that his successors would win. Hah! As if. Near, Mello and Matt had been captured and given over to loyal Kira-worshippers to be rehabilitated. The god of the new world could be extremely generous at times. And after he defeated the SPK and took up residence in L's old building, the majority of the world was only too happy to beg for forgiveness and accept Kira's judgments as law. Life couldn't be better for Light Yagami. Well, except for one thing.

Light sat on the edge of his bed. The handcuff encircled his wrist, and the chain snaked off under the covers, where it was attached to his once captor, now prisoner. "L," he said. "You're very lucky that I'm Kira. I doubt anyone else would be as kind to you."

"Kira is evil," L defiantly replied from underneath the bedcovers.

Light sighed. "L, do you really want to spend another whole day in bed?"

There was an overdramatic sigh. "You have the power to make me do anything you wish, iKira/i.

Fine! Let L sulk in bed another day. Light unlocked the handcuff from his wrist and latched it to his bed. "Enjoy your rest, L," he taunted. "I'm to busy to deal with you right now."

Then the god of the new world walked off to work on the mountain of paperwork that came with being an officially recognized governmental entity.

.

* * *

0

Light was starting to get a little frustrated since L hadn't fucked him since Kira had officially won. And that his generosity in keeping L and his successors alive was scorned and overlooked only served to make Light more pissed with the situation. He tried to pretend he didn't care, he was Kira! He could have anyone he wanted! And he did (or almost did, rather). But when he told one of his faithful followers how he wanted to be fucked, what L had done, the man just recoiled and groveled at his feet, thinking it was some sort of test from his god.

Light had angrily kicked Mikami out, even as the man wept and begged for forgiveness and wondered how he ever managed to anger his god, and L laughed. It was the first time Light had heard him laugh in a long time.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing, L," Light said sitting down heavily on the bed.

L just laughed some more, giggling and rolling over on the bed.

"But I'm sure I could replace you if I wanted," Light threatened.

L just laughed louder. Tears dripped down his face.

Light smirked. "I've only tried one person so far. I'm sure I could find someone else…I bet Mello would be willing to fuck me like you used to."

L stopped laughing and froze, glaring hatefully at Light. "Don't. You. Dare."

Light glared back. "Then give me a reason not to," he challenged. Then he stood up next to the bed and wanked off in front of L, who pretended not to be interested.

x

* * *

He was in the middle of an important phone call to the UN, and L, who had decided to play the martyr on the floor instead of in bed, was sitting morosely under the desk.

Light gasped and froze when he felt a hand brush up against his buttocks, and looked down to see L looking up at him with determination. Light quickly shifted on the chair to give L better access, and fumbled with his belt and trousers. Then he mumbled some formal pleasantry to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, yes," Light whispered as he knelt on the chair, and pulled down his boxers. He shivered as he felt L's touch, teasing and ghosting around his entrance, so tantalizingly close. Light pressed backwards quickly to try and get more, but L jerked his finger away.

"Don't be so impatient, Kira-kun," L teased.

Light ground his teeth. "Bastard," he whispered. He was certain L was only doing this because of the excitement of fucking Kira while he worked. Well, two could play that game. It wasn't like Light cared what anyone thought of him anymore now that he was god.

L gave his a satisfied smirk and paused to carefully lick one finger, then slowly insert it into Light's waiting entrance.

"Mmm, oh, L," Light gasped.

There was a moment of silence from the line. "Kira?" A voice tentatively asked. "Would you rather continue this conversation at a later time?"

"What? No, of course not," Light said as L's finger moved rhythmically inside him. It felt so good even with just that one finger and it had been so long. "More," Light hissed. "L I need more."

L inserted another finger and twisted them around inside him.

Light tried to focus on the phone call. "Now, iah/i, you were saying, that in exchange for an alliance with Kira, the UN will send ingh!/i a list of names of war criminals and human rights violators to be eliminated?" Light was panting and sweating now, and he let out a moan as L curled his fingers and hit his prostate.

There was more uncomfortable silence from the phone. "Yes, Kira," the terse voice said.

Light tried to focus. There was something else. "Very good," he said. "Now as far as the resources and aid you give, I would like iunf/i!" Light grunted as L twisted his fingers sharply again.

Then L was climbing up onto the chair with him, fingers still in Light's ass, and he pressed his body up against Light and leaned closer, so that Light could feel his breath, hot and tickling at his ear. "Are you distracted, Kira-kun?"

"Ah," Light said. He was so hard and L was so maddenly close and he just wanted L to… "Fuck me," he whispered, "Dammit, L, stop being such a tease, and bend me over my desk and fuck me! I know you want to."

L hovered there for a few more seconds.

A throat cleared on the other side of the phone line. "Um, Kira? What was it you wanted?"

Light grunted as L suddenly grabbed him roughly by the hair, and shoved him up against the desk, scattering papers and pens. He bent Light down and spread his legs apart, pausing to fondle his balls, and then trail his fingers farther back.

"Yes, in return for Kira's services, iuh/i." Light gasped as L started applying lube, it felt icy cold. "You will refrain in providing aid to countries that have not yet aligned themselves with ingh!/i Kira."

There was a gasp from the other end of the line, and it probably wasn't for the same reason Light was gasping now. L entered him roughly, and Light cried out.

"But Kira! Do you really want people to suffer just because their governments haven't supported you yet?"

"Don't worry. They'll support me soon enough once you cut off aid. Ah!" Light moved his hips as L moved roughly inside him, hitting that spot. "Oh god, L!"

"But Kira, there would be grave consequences if funding were stopped to disease prevention programs."

L suddenly stopped and withdrew.

"What, you better not be stopping now!" Light snarled.

L turned him over, so that Light was facing up and his ass hung off the desk. Then he took Light's legs over his shoulders, and started to pound into him again. Light screamed in pleasure.

There was more throat clearing from the line. "Kira? What about the disease prevention programs."

"I'm iah!/i already doing you a favor by killing the war criminals that are inconvenient for you. Don't you iOh, god, L, yes! harder!/i think you should do me a favor in return?"

Another pause. "Yes, of course, Kira. Will that be all?"

Light screamed again as L hit that spot just right and he felt his climax approaching. "For now."

"Very good, it was, uh, a pleasure negotiating with you," the voice said quickly before hanging up.

Light heard the dial tone as L pushed into him harder, hard enough to send him over the edge, screaming L's name as he came.

x

* * *

Light sat behind his desk, going through more important documents. He was also sitting on L's lap, with L's half-hard cock up his ass. L was more interested in sweets at the moment, and was licking a sugar glazed cherry cobbler greedily off a plate. Light pressed back languidly every so often. L still wasn't fucking him enough to satiate Light's needs, but at least L's mood seemed to be improving.

Light pressed back again and gasped. Yes, as soon as L finished pouting over losing (and who the fuck was a whiny loser for several years? Sheesh!) his life would be perfect.

"Hey, Light, um I mean Kira! I brought you the report you requested!" Matsuda banged the door open and ran breathlessly into the room. He had been quick to see the rightness of Light's plan and was now a loyal Kira supporter. As were most of the former Kira task force members.

"Oh, I ah, um, I guess I should have knocked," Matsuda stammered and turned red. "Oh, I'm so stupid I always mess things up!"

"What are you talking about, Matsuda?" Light asked while signing another order (not with his real name of course). Light shifted and he could feel L hardening inside him. A plate clattered to the floor and one of L's spindly hands snaked around to tweak and pull at Light's nipple through his shirt. "Ah!"

"I ah um… I'll come back later!" Matsuda blurted out.

"There's no need for that." Light groaned and tilted his head back to give L better access as he sucked and nipped at his neck. "iMmph!/iWhy don't you give me the report you promised?"

"I um.. yes the report." Matsuda fumbled with a stack of papers and promptly dropped them so they slid all over the floor. "Ah, ha, ha, ha! I'll just pick these up now, oh I'm such a klutz!" Matsuda wailed.

Light leaned forward and braced himself on the edge of the desk as L started to move his hips and thrust, slowly at first, but growing in intensity. "Oh, shit, L, yes!"

A very red faced Matsuda finally organized his papers. Light noted with a smirk that he was discreetly trying to cover up his crotch. Hmm, maybe he'd have some fun with Matsuda later on.

Light glanced over the first document Matsuda handed him. "So, our "guests" are doing well?" He gasped again as he felt L fingering his balls, slowly working his fingers towards his cock.

"Yes," Matsuda replied happily. "Mello's actually doing really well, I think he might fit in well, ha ha! After we told him he was doing better than Near, I think he might have thought about joining us for real. Isn't that great?"

"Oh, yes," Light said as L started thrusting harder. He screamed as L hit his prostate just right.

"Um," Matsuda shifted uncomfortably. "Is that all? Maybe I should go now."

"But you haven't finished. ingh!/i How are the others doing?"

"Um," Matsuda scratched his head. "Near doesn't do anything but sit on the floor of his room and stare at us. Matt agreed to cooperate if we give him video games and let him work with Mello. Do you think we can trust those two together?"

"Dammit, L, harder!" Light shouted as he shoved himself back. "iAh!/i Watch them carefully, but give Matt what he wants." Light moaned again as he felt his climax approaching. "We need them to want to be on our side, right?"

"Yes!" Matsuda said excitedly. "You're so smart…"

"Oh, go L, yes, ah!" Light shouted as he came, showering the documents.

"Light." Matsuda looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and build a bomb shelter and throw away the key. "I uh, can I leave now?"


End file.
